


bite me (please)

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vampires, personalized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which zen can't seem to get this one role right and enlists the help of his girlfriend and a supernatural force.
(actually, the supernatural force and the girlfriend are the same thing. surprise, zen!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> written as a personalized prize for rivenette on tumblr!
> 
> written by mod ion, just posted here for convenience for you.

He was pacing around the kitchen, seemingly getting more frustrated as time went on. He gripped onto his script tighter, scrunching his face up as he focused even more intensively than ever. He opened his mouth but nothing came out of it, before sighing and placing the script onto the table. “I can't do it…”

  
“Zenny? Are you okay?”

  
“Oh, Riv!” Zen looked up, immediately lighting up when he saw you. He gave you an affectionate hug which you secretly enjoyed, before letting go, and uttering a fond, “I miss you, babe.”

  
But you ignored it in favor of worrying about his current problem. “I heard you mumbling just now. What happened?”   
  


“Oh,” he touched the back of his neck stiffly, awkwardly laughing. “I got the lead role, but the lines… they sound hollow. They aren't that good…”   
  


“What do you mean? You're always amazing, Zen,” you commented as you took a cup before pouring water into it, and passed it to him.   
  


Zen gave you a charming smile in return. “Well, thank you, but it is true that it doesn’t sound good--”   
  


“So, why not try it out for me now,” You interrupted, pulling out the chair and took a seat as Zen stared at you, before taking in a deep breath, and beaming at your encouraging smile.

 

“Sure,” he returned with a confident smile. “Let us begin -- Zen the Vampire!”   
  


You gasped slightly. A vampire? That was really cool! He started off shining, speaking his lines with confidence and gusto, but you soon noticed his eyes said otherwise -- nervousness, slight twitching and even his actions started getting smaller as his monologue got to the climax. It was painful to watch -- it was obvious by that point that Zen was forcing himself to say his lines.

  
“Zen, you don’t have to force it. The monologue is not natural anymore. Look at me. Relax.” You patted on his shoulder, immediately releasing the tension in his body. 

 

He stirred moments later before confessing to you, “Raven, I don’t get this character. What if I don’t get it? Would I have failed as an actor?”   
  


“Zen, you are the best actor I have ever met. Really.” You nodded to him. “You can’t expect yourself to nail a character perfectly immediately, especially when you have doubts about yourself. As your manager and your lover, I truly believe that you can do it, Zen.”   
  


“Thanks, babe, I needed to hear this from you so badly.” Zen hugged you tightly and you returned it -- in that moment, it was just the two of you as he nervously played with your hair, which you then realised that he was probably really desperate to become this vulnerable -- it had been a long time you ever saw him this low for a while now.   
  


“Actually...” As you slowly broke away from him, you tugged onto the script, wanting to read it. He let it go while you continued. “I truly do want to help you, Zen. Is that possible?”   
  


He gave you a wide grin. “Of course, my lady. I appreciate it.”   
  


You flipped the script for a while, reading about it. The show was about a lady who met a male vampire and how they soon fell in love with one another. Somehow, it sounded familiar, but you could not really pinpoint where the story was from. Probably from a movie or storybook? Then again, you remembered that some of the members from Upcoming Writers’ Association were recruited by the Romance Novel Company at the previous party because some of them were Zen’s fans. Maybe the new members wrote this…?   
  


“Okay, I know you’re acting as the male vampire...” You murmured as he nodded to you. “Well, okay. In order to act like a vampire, I think it’s better if I explain how vampires act in the first place. Vampires… they like dark places. Well, not really like, but prefer, at the very least. That’s because exposure to sunlight can hurt the vampire and if they stay out for too long.... Welp. Bye bitch, they’re deader than disco.”   
  


“Well, disco was terrible in the first place, so…” Zen snickered slightly.   
  


“And there’s… Vampires are stronger than humans. Don’t ask me why -- they’re just stronger than humans. Trust me on this one, unless you are asking to die.”   
  


“And then they also bite on certain parts of the body, and suck blood from it, but just a small amount so the person won’t die. That action will make both sides feel really horny.  Process’ called imprinting.” Your words seemed to have made Zen blush slightly as you bluntly explained straight to his face how the process works.   
  


“Finally… Vampires… They aren’t evil. Don’t think that garlic, crosses, holy water will work on them. You do that and I will shove those right up your face instead.”   
  


“You’re being rather elaborate on certain points, Riv.” Zen raised his eyebrow, questioning your knowledge. “Did you meet a vampire before, lots of research, or...?”   
  


“Oh,” you just shrugged. “I’m a vampire myself.”   
  


“Wait, wait, wait.  _ What? _ ”

 

“Surprise,” you grin.   
  


It was an expected reaction. After all, you never told him about it although you two had been in this relationship for such a long time. 

 

“Well, being a vampire is fine and all, just like humans. We just have more stuff to look out for, that’s all. Really, it’s nothing that bad. There were times I was pretty sure the sun would kill me, but I’m here!”

  
“But during the outdoor show! We were under the sun for so long because Echo Girl took such a long time-”

  
“Zenny, it’s really okay!” You held him down and patted his back to calm him down. “I was sheltered and made sure to take care of myself.”

 

You then took another look at the script though as Zen continued to stare at you. You shot him a questioning look, curious about why he was doing it.   
  


“There’s so much I don’t know about you… This just really shows how much more there is to learn about you…” He approached you as he gave you a passionate kiss as you returned it, grabbing hold onto each other before letting go, breathing deeply.

 

“Zenny, I can give you a lesson on imprinting if you want,” you smirked at him while he agreed nervously, “be slow with me, okay babe? I dropped out of high school for a reason.”

  
“I bet that you will be able to catch up with this class quickly. I promise, Zenny.”   
  


This time, the two of you kissed again, but the difference was that you started the imprinting by nibbling on his lips. He let out a soft groan, wanting you to strip as he kept tugging onto your shirt. You only slapped his hands and placed them on his hips -- this time, you were the teacher, and you were in charge. You would control his beast until you wanted it to be released.   
  


After a few moments of kissing, you decided to step up the game by pulling off his shirt. Zen enthusiastically allowed you to take it off, showing off his well-built body. You left sloppy kisses on his body as you now released his hands and placed your on his waist, before licking and nibbling on his abs. Well, that was one desire out from you yourself -- not only you got to lick them, you actually got to eat them as well.

  
Your wicked smile only got wider as Zen responded with a louder moan, trying to push you down to his crotch, which had the evident bulge against your chest. Your right hand was placed on his belt as you slowly unbuckled it, before throwing it aside, lost somewhere in the kitchen by now. You then slowly dragged down his trousers, tempting him to pull it away, but Zen groaned in frustration instead when he tried only to have you push his hands down.

  
As he crossed his hands tightly to control his urges, he finally released a sigh of relief when you completed pulling it off, only to realise that he still had his boxers to deal with before his cock was finally free.

 

“Raven, please…” he tearfully begged for you, but you just stroked it gently as he squirmed around, howling in impatience as you took your sweet time to take it off as well. By the time you threw that away as well, his dick bounced freely into the air. There was already pearls of pre-cum on the tip of his dick as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead.

  
“That... was something.” Zen pushed himself up before carrying you up bridal style. You just comfortably relax under his arms before he placed you on the bed, straddling on top of you. “You made the beast very, very mad, and you’re now getting punished for it.”   
  


“Yes, Zen,” your voice was slightly shaky, already aroused. You trembled as tore through your clothing, unclipping your bra easily as before tossing it away. He started by giving you pressing onto your lips, teasing your nipples by squeezing them gently. You whimpered softly, your arms wrapping around his head as you two soon delved into each others’ mouths, playing with one another.   
  


Soon, he stopped, breaking away from you. You whined to him, sexually frustrated only to realise that Zen was now pulling down your shorts, immediately stroking on your panties. You let out a low sob as he was now sucking on your right nipple, his other hand still tenderly giving attention to your left.   
  


As the pressure welled up inside you, Zen made sure that he kept giving you a pleasurable time. Sometimes, he would circle around your clit or maybe gave an occasional lick to surprise you. Your moans and sighs only fueled him to make sure he could give you the most intense experience, enjoying the music created by you. Soon enough, you gasped, getting really close, but just not enough.

 

You craved for more, as you begged for him, “Zen, please! I want you inside me now!”   
  


Zen laughed, finally taking off your panties and thrusted his dick into your heat. You moaned loudly as he stroked you at your shoulder, calming you down. You hugged him tighter as you started kissing to him, slowly trailing to his neck. You then slowly sucked onto his bare skin at the neck, giving you such an exhilaration as you two soon reached to your climaxes.   
  


“Riv, I’m coming,” Zen whispered to you as you softly kissed onto the hickey you made. You could only nod before you two finally receiving the orgasms you two needed.   
  


Zen finally pulled himself out slowly, before he started to cuddle you. “My princess, how was it? Do you like it?”   
  


You kept close to him. “Yes, Zen. That was amazing. I love you so much, Zenny.”   
  


“And I love you too, Riv.”   
  


You got a first-row seat for the musical, as you anticipated excitedly about the show. He was impressive as always, but as the scene involving him kissing the female made you jealous. It was like he was enjoying it. You frowned, ending up disliking the show. You left the theatre, walking towards to his practice room backstage.   
  


You knocked before opening, seeing a happy Zen in front of you. “How did I do, Riv? Was I great?”   
  


You ignored him, only pressing your lips to his as passionate as you can. You slowly broke away, looping your arms around his head.

 

“That was amazing, but never, ever do that to any ladies other than me, okay?”   
  


“My princess, you know, I will always love you. I truly, and forever, will love you.” He kissed you again deeply, your fingers intertwined. It was a private moment which you two had, and it was a long time before you two left the room.


End file.
